powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Magnet
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Mad Magnet is a robotic magnet-themed spider monster who gets fought by the Wind Rangers in the episode "There's No "I" In Team". Character History Mad Magnet was summon by Marah and Kapri, the two girls had a fight but were stopped by Lothor, he had Mad Magnet show the girls his power, the ability to stick Marah and Kapri together with his Magnet Force, after he is sent to Earth by Marah and Kapri, he terrorizes the citizens of Blue Bay Harbor with his Magnet Force - until Shane intervenes. He fights the monster, but he was quickly out match, Shane then morphed in to his Red Wind Ranger to battle the monster but Mad Magnet had the upper hand by using his Magnet Waves on the Red Ranger to stick him into the car, Mad Magnet was about to make the final blow on the Red Wind Ranger, until Shane realizes the importance of teamwork and is rescued by Tori and Dustin. The Wind Rangers tried to fight him, but none of there attacks have any effected on him, they then notes-es the power source located on his chest and defeated him with the Storm Striker's Lion Hammer attack, and he is enlarged with the Scroll of Empowerment. To fight him in his enlarged state, Cam introduces the Rangers to their zords: The Hawk Zord for the Red Ranger, The Dolphin Zord for the Blue Ranger and finale the Lion Zord for the Yellow Ranger, the monster did battle but he gets burned by the Hawks Zords Flame Attack and washed out by the Dolphin Zords Tide Wave Attack, he gets the upper hand by using his Magnet Arms ability to grab the Hawk and Dolphin Zords, but thanks to the Lion Zords Tornado Blast, they broke free, and the Lion Zord then used the After Burst Attack, which easily destroy the monster. However, Mad Magnet manages to piece himself back together, and the Wind Rangers had to join their zords to form the new Storm Megazord and use the Serpent Sword Triple Strike to finally destroy him. He was later seen in the alternate reality working for Kelly Halloway at Storm Chargers. Mad Magnet is among the monsters Lothor freed from the Abyss of Evil. Personality Mad Magnet specks in a robotic-like voice. Despite his arrogant manners and habit of mocking his foes, Mad Magnet is loyal to Lothor. Power Level Despite being the second monster to appear in the series, Mad Magnet is shown to be quite powerful, as he is able hold off agents the Rangers, even in their Zords he is quite a fighter. Powers and Abilities *'Armor:' Mad Magnet has metal armor that is unaffected by the Ninja Swords. *'Magnet Force:' Mad Magnet's primary ability, he can fire green colored lighting beams from ether his hands or eyes that can create magnetic forces between people and stick them together, as shown when he stuck Kapri and Marah together, the power source is located on his chest. **'Opposites Attract Pyramid Formation:' If he sticks enough people together to create a pyramid shape, he can fire a red energy laser from the sides of his head on the people and the people will all turn metallic, as shown when he used the tactic on the citizens of Blue Bay Harbor, the people will be turned back to normal if he is destroyed. ***'Lighting Beam: '''Sometimes, the Maget Force can do phisical damage similar to that of a lighting beam. *'Magnet Waves:' Mad Magnet is also able to launch light green colored lighting beams from his head to throw metal objects at his opponents through the use of magnetic waves, and can even stick metal objects to his opponent (or vice versa) as shown when he stuck Shane to a car. *'Magnet Elastic Arms:' Mad Magnet can turn his hands into magnets and stretch them to incredible lengths, if the magnets are in contact with the enemy it will stick. *'Reformation:' He can reformed himself if destroyed by a normal attack. Arsenal *'Magnet Staff:' Mad Magent is armed with a large double bladed staff for combat. **'Energy Force:''' Also from his staff he fire an invisible force at his enemies. Weakness While Mad Magnet is a powerful fighter, he does have a weakpoint, that being the energy core located on his chest. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mad Magnet is voiced by Craig Parker. For Craig Parker, he was also the voice of Blue Face. Notes *When ever he walks, a thunders, booming sound can be heard. *Mad Magnet is known for being the very first monster of the season to: **Be turned giant. **Be fought by the Ninja Zords. **Be fought the Ninja Storm Megazord. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Lothor's Army Category:PR Magnet Themed Villains